Pantomim
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —terkadang, orang yang paling menyempurnakan duniamu bukanlah untukmu.


**HAAAI MINNA X'D #plak #tibatibamunculkayakgakpunyadosa. Iyaiya saya tau, saya lagi UAS sekarang. Iyaiya saya tau, saya harusnya belajar. Iyaiya, saya tau saya tau kamu cinta aku :* #salah. Tapi yah... kayaknya inspirasi itu dateng pas lagi belajar Geografi sama bahasa Prancis, ya :3 #nggaknyambung. **

**Ini... ide dadakan sebenernya. HEHEH. Sekalian hadiah ulangtaun buat Tyzia, temen baik saya yang sampe hari ini masih aja alay, dan kampungan. #kibasrambut #dijambakTyzia.**

**Enjoy karya ke 30 saya! :)**

* * *

**Pantomim**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Hatsune Side

WARNING!

Ide dadakan, aneh, dan vignette fic

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa lagi-lagi perkataan picisan dan—oh, Tuhan, sungguh aku benci mengakuinya!—perasaan yang bahkan tak disadari tumbuh begitu saja dalam setiap milisekon, detik, menit, jam, hari yang terus kulalui bersamanya. Setiap senyumannya yang mengembang, setiap perkataannya dari bibir tipis maskulin yang terkadang tertawa atas lawakannya sendiri.

Dasar aneh.

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaannya yang menurutku garing—tapi, hei! Aku berusaha menghargainya, tahu?—sebelum dia nyengir lebar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kayu yang dia—kami—duduki. Dia memejamkan matanya, membuat dua kelereng biru kristal yang mengilap dan memesona itu sejenak hilang di balik kelopak matanya.

Baru kumengerti rasanya jatuh cinta walau hanya dengan menatapnya. Walau hanya berada di sisinya.

Dirinya seperti pantomim yang unik—bahkan saat dia tidak sedang berkata-kata, saat dia diam, terlelap dalam dunianya sendiri dalam kubangan khayalan, tidak ada yang lebih bisa kumengerti dibanding paradoks dirinya yang bagaikan siluet andromeda di malam hari—saat dia menjadi mimpi-mimpiku yang terindah—seolah dialog dalam hatinya; dan hatiku, bersatu dalam keheningan. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Oh, Kaito Shion. Tidakkah kaumengerti?

"Aku ngantuk banget," dia menguap lebar sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jam berapa kautidur semalam?" aku bertanya.

Dia nyengir lemah. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku menyepak sebelah kakinya, membuat dia mengaduh, sekaligus tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang, jangan begadang!"

"Ya, ya. Maaf, deh…," dia terkekeh. Aku baru akan memarahinya lagi, namun tenggorokanku tercekat saat surai biru gelap yang lebat tiba-tiba bersandar di bahuku. Menumpukan berat kepalanya di sana. Merasa nyaman, aku jadi tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Bisakah dewa Horologium menghentikan waktu sekarang?

Dan selamanya ... akan terus seperti ini?

"Kautahu, Miku?" tiba-tiba dia angkat bicara. Ragu-ragu, aku menatapnya. Dia tidak sedang menatapku, melainkan menatap menerawang jauh ke depan sana. "Aku harap kita bisa selamanya seperti ini."

Aku bergeming.

"Aku bahagia sekali … saat aku berada di dekatmu," kurasakan jemarinya memainkan rambutku yang diikat _twin-tail_. Dari postur wajahnya, aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum. "Tidakkah kaujuga merasa begitu?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Saat bersamamu, aku merasa duniaku sempurna," dia mendengus tertawa. "Yah, walau terkadang … kau galak sih."

Aku mendengus tak senang. "Siapa yang kausebut galak, hah?"

"Tuh kan," dia terkekeh. "Tenang. Tapi kau manis kok."

**Deg.**

Untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Pura-pura bosan. "Simpan saja rayuanmu, Tuan. Aku tidak butuh."

Kudengar dia berdeham. "Siapapun lelaki yang mendapatkanmu, pastilah akan sangat beruntung."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah.

_Tidakkah ia mengerti? _

"Kau cantik, manis, lucu …."

_Hentikan._

"… ceria, pintar, menyenangkan …."

_Jangan menangis._

"Kau sempurna."

Aku menelan air mataku. "Apa sih …."

Dia tertawa pelan—membuat bahuku ikut bergetar. "Katakan hal-hal yang sama, dong."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan sikap sinis. Walau dalam hati, lagi-lagi aku merasa sebagian diriku telah hancur.

"Oke," aku berpura-pura acuh. "Kau itu …."

_Kau sangat tampan … _"Kau itu mirip titan, tahu tidak?"

_Baik hati … _"Menyebalkan."

_Menyenangkan… _"Kau juga berisik sekali! Cih, kalau saja aku bisa menyumpal kaus kaki Gakupo ke mulutmu!"

_Perhatian … _"Kau juga nggak tahu malu!"

… _dan sangat-sangat … aku cintai ... _"Aku benci sekali padamu, dasar bodoh!" aku menghentakkan nafas dalam sekali ketukan.

Dia tertawa lepas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku."

**Deg.**

_Tidak._

Jangan terbawa suasana … jangan menangis ….

"Aku tidak bilang—"

"Sssh," dia tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku."

_Kenapa_ dia harus mengulangnya?

Kenapa ….

"Ah, itu Luka!" kurasakan dingin dan lapang menyergap bahuku saat dia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk tegak. Wajahnya yang tampan berbinar bahagia saat menatap gadis cantik berambut merah muda di seberang sana.

Dan dia tersenyum bahagia.

Senyum yang seharusnya hanya dia berikan pada_ku_.

Mendadak aku langsung merasa dikhianati, saat lelaki biru itu bangkit dari bangkunya secepat kilat, dan menatapku.

Jangan katakan ….

"Miku, aku pergi dulu ya! Kita lanjutkan lain kali!"

Aku bergeming saat dia melambaikan tangannya padaku—dan menghampiri gadis cantik itu, Luka Megurine.

Kekasihnya.

Kutatap mereka bercengkrama sebentar, tertawa, lalu beranjak pergi sembari menaut jemari masing-masing. Tatapanku menanar saat punggung mereka menjauh, dan menghilang di balik aral.

Dan saat itu juga, duniaku hancur.

Langit berubah mendung, dan titik-titik air hujan mulai membasahi bumi tempatku berpijak.

Sakit.

Rupanya, Kaito Shion memang takkan pernah mengerti pantomim yang kuberikan padanya. Dia tak mengerti—atau tak mau mengerti? Sama sajalah—dan dia berbalik, berpaling dariku. Mengabaikan isyarat hati yang dengan telak dijatuhkannya. Gadis mana lagi yang tak punya harga diri—membiarkan dirinya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran lelaki yang disukainya menunggu kekasihnya? Ha. Ha.

"_Aku bahagia sekali … saat aku berada di dekatmu,"_

Aku memejamkan mataku saat teringat nada suara dirinya saat berkata begitu. Tak pernah aku merasa bahagia, aku merasa … dicintai saat aku berada di dekatnya.

Yang mungkin juga takkan pernah kulupakan rasanya?

"_Saat bersamamu, aku merasa duniaku sempurna,"_

Saat bersama Kaito Shion, aku merasa ... lengkap.

"_Siapapun lelaki yang mendapatkanmu, pastilah akan sangat beruntung."_

Aku mencengkeram ujung rok-ku—berharap menemukan sedikit kekuatan dari sana, walau hanya untuk sekadar bertahan. Walau hanya untuk sekadar menahan diri ...

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku."_

Aku tahu diriku telah remuk redam saat akhirnya lelehan air mataku jatuh—membasahi pipi dan bibirku.

Kubiarkan diriku menumpahkan lelahan emosi yang kutahan. Isakan demi isakan ... bersamaan dengan sakit yang mendera, menusuk dada, pikiran, hati, dan ragaku. Biarkan aku lemah untuk sehari ini. Bersama kenangannya, bersama kebersamaannya … bersama segala tentang _dia_.

Walau pantomim yang ia berikan padaku, jelas kusalah artikan. Dan begitupun dia—salah mengartikan segala pantomim yang juga kupersembahkan untuknya. Kami takkan pernah bertemu dalam satu janji. Dalam sebuah nuansa bernama cinta.

Walau aku menutup mata dari kehendak takdir, walau aku berusaha … pada akhirnya kenyataanlah yang menamparku. Berusaha menyadarkanku, bahwa bersamanya hanyalah mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Di balik senandung ritmisnya hujan yang membasahi bumi ….

Masih bolehkah aku merasa sempurna, **tanpa dia**?

.

.

.

_terkadang, orang yang paling menyempurnakan duniamu bukanlah untukmu_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Bagaimanaaa? #apanya**

**Kependekan? Emang. Namanya juga vignette fic. Masa gitu aja gangerti. #nyolot #ditabokreaders.**

**Reviewnya manaa? :'( Ayo sumbangkan review! Satu review samadengan satu doa untuk nilai UAS author! #digiles**

**V**

**V**


End file.
